Sloveniaball
Sloveniaball |caption = Slovenija can into Germanic!!!!|image = Slovenia STRONK.jpg|reality = Republic of Slovenia|personality = |language = Slovenian|capital = Ljubljana|religion = Catholicball |enemies = Italyball (made me almost completely landlocked) Croatiaball (frenemies).|predecessor = Yugoslaviaball|imagewidth = |nativename = Slovenijažoga|type = |friends = Slovakiaball Bosniaball Germanyball Austriaball Croatiaball (frenemies) Macedoniaball Hungaryball|status = Alive|likes = Beer, Mt. Triglav, pršut, peace, to be Germanic, žlikrofi, hiking, potica.|hates = War, anschluss, being Balkan.|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Male|military = Slovenian Armed Forces Slovenska vojska|bork = Trst Trst|food = Potatoes (Slovene type best type, of course!)|founded = 25 June 1991 (age 24)|intospace = Not even close! But Germony help us!|onlypredecessor = Yugoslavia|predicon = Yugoslavia|affiliation = NATOball}} Sloveniaball is a countryball located in Central Europe (NOT in the Balkans) and the former Yugoslaviaball. She's the neighbor and friend of mighty Austriaball. She is in the EU and NATO. Sloveniaball is often mistaken for Slovakiaball and vice versa, but now they are seen getting along and ignoring that stupid joke. Her best friends are Germanyball and Austriaball. Her greatest wish is becoming a part of German family. Thanks to stupid Italyball, they're almost landlocked. History Sloveniaball was born when Romanball died, and Slavsballs resettled the area. Immediately after the fall of Romanball, Sloveniaball merged with other South-West-Slavicballs into Samo's Empireball. This was a preventive move, as filthy Avarball wanted to conquer Slavicballs. Samoball defeated the dirty horse riding Mongol wanabees, and after a few years Samo's Empire fell zugrunt, as it wasn't needed anymore. The first (and only) trully free Medieval Sloveniaball was Duchy of Carniolaball, the first democratic ball, even though Murica ball says he is of first of Democracy, but he WRONG. After Duchy of Carnioliaball got weak, in got sucked up into Holy Roman Empireball and then into Austrian Empireball. Sloveniaball was under such heavy Austrian influence, that for a period of 200 years, it forgot how to be Slav. Only in 1809, when the Slug-eating bagette throwers beat Austriaball, Sloveniaball was freed for a period of 4 years, as the French established the Illyrian Provinces. Later, when the little emperor lost the battle of Waterloo, Sloveniaball wanted to join with Croatiaball into a new state called Illyriaball, but as Sloveniaball knew that Croatiaball ONLY WANTS TRIESTE, he decided to split with her new lover. Sloveniaball then tried to gain independence from Austriaball, as he wanted to speak in his native tounge, but wasn't allowed. Although some Slovenes wanted to get rid of Austria, most were still in love with Habsburgball. During the First World War, Sloveniaball fought for Austria-Hungaryball, but as the war progressed, Sloveniaball joined forces (only politically) with other South Slavic balls and formed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, but that didn't last long, as no other state recognised that one (SCREW YOU FRANCEBALL), so the Slovenes and Croats were forced to join with the Kingdom of Serbiaball. When Austria-Hungaryball died, Sloveniaball became part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the interwar period, Sloveniaball lost a third of its teritory to Kingdom of Italyball, after Italy and Serbiaball signed the treaty of Rapallo so Sloveniaball lost Triesteball , which greatly affected his economy (Even though it was never his to begin with). Sloveniaball was then renamed into Drava Banovinaball, but wanted to be renamed into Banovina of Sloveniaball, just as Banovina of Croatiaball, but the war destroyed these goals. Sloveniaball was divided politically into several fractions; the democrats, the right wing and the catholics, the communists and socialists, and other groups.Nazi Sloveniaball (also called Province of Ljubljanaball ) was born when Naziball invaded Yugoslaviaball. Some liked Naziball and were deep into Catholicism and hated Jews and Commies. But many hated Germony for invading the lands and killing many of their brothers, so a civil war broke loose between the Slovenes who loved Germoney ball, and the ones who loved Partisanball. The war was hard, but in the end, Partisanball, who wanted to free the Slovene lands, managed to win, with the help of the Western Allies and Soviet Unionball. After WW2 Nazi Sloveniaball was killed by Slovene Partisanball, which later transformed into SR Sloveniaball. Throughout the 20th century it has made a interesting decision - to stay with papa Yugoslaviaball (for a time). After Sloveniaball became xenophobic, and began getting more and more into freedom, he wanted to run away from his father Yugoslaviaball and brothers, who were arguing all the time. Sloveniaball has been accepted to EUball and has parted his way away from his no-so-smart Slavic brothers. She is a real cheapskate, beautiful and smart, kind, and has good relationships with her neighbours (most of the time). Today, his greatest wish is to regain Triesteball back, as it IS HERS BY RIGHT, and not italian. Sloveniaball is also the second smallest slavic countryball, bigger only than Montenegroball. How to draw Drawing Sloveniaball is no joke: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, white, blue and red. # Draw the Slovenian Grb (coat of arms), the Triglav (basically, three triangles) with three yellow stars above it and two wavy lines for the rivers below it. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Relationships * Germanyball is a valuable trading partner, although Sloveniaball is sceptical of Merkel's Reich * EUball was a friend of Sloveniaball, but the latter is sceptical about some of her decisions. * Austriaball is Sloveniaball's stepfather and neighbour. They have the best of relationships, as Sloveniaball wants to be Germanic. * Bosniaball a close but not so close cousin. Good ćevap at least. * Croatiaball is a close relative of Sloveniaball. He has nice beaches and hotels, but there have been some problem between them, because of some land dissagrement. Sloveniaball loves his music and coastline. * Italyball is a neighbour of Sloveniaball, that has not had the best of relations with in the past, but today, they are buddies. (GIB ME BACK MY COASTLINE!!!) (Italyball: What?...) (Sloveniaball: Ehihi... Nothing) * Hungaryball is Sloveniaball's neighbour; they have excellent relations. * Albaniaball; could your immigrants plese learn slovenian?! * Slovakiaball; one of us needs to change their flag, people mix us up too often. * Switzerlandball was Sloveniaball's love interest, after she left Yugoslavia; she wanted to be rich as he is. * Macedoniaball; good friend, makes good ice cream. * NATOball, why did I have to buy guns from you, my old ones were better! * USAball can we into White House as First Lady please? Quotes *"Trst je naš, Gorica pa še bo!" *"Na juriš!" *"Vstala primorska!" Gallery Sloveniaball's_introduction.png polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Mqy2BiS.png 28bw7iw2298x.png slovenia.jpg The annoying neighbor.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Yugoslav sob story.png GNseylU.png }} Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:EU Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:Alps Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Three lines Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:European Category:Kebab Haters Category:OSCE Category:Pizza Removers Category:Independent Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Southeast europe Category:Remover of kebab Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Small Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Euro removers Category:Former Yugoslavballs